Smile for Me
by Wing-chan
Summary: Zelgadiss is still on his quest for a spell to change him back to normal and the Moon Dragon may be his answer. But there was one obstical he didn't expect.


A/N: This will be a time between the first and second seasons of the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Slayers. I DO own Aidan. Yee-hah.  
  
Smile for Me By: DragonWing  
  
Lina Inverse and company were traveling on their way back to Seryuun. They were a good three days away when they decided it was time for a break.  
  
"I refuse to walk ONE MORE MILE without getting something to eat." Lina groaned as she slowly dragged her feet at the head of the group.  
  
"Come on Miss Lina! I'm sure there's a town around here somewhere." Amelia tried to brighten the mood with encouraging words.  
  
"We haven't seen any towns, villages or cities for a week." Zelgadiss groaned. "What are the chances of finding one here in the middle of no where?"  
  
"What do you mean Zel?" Gourry asked the chimera. "There's an inn right there!" He pointed and indeed Gourry was not hallucinating. Standing in front of them there was a large inn looking not more than three or four years old. Outside was a large stall with many horses.  
  
"WAI!" Lina squealed. "Food AND a ride!" And she ran as quickly as she could directly into the restaurant, sitting at a large table. She immediately picked up a menu and ran her finger up and down it, deciding what she wanted. The others followed suit and joined her.  
  
It was a decent place, filled with unusual sights and sounds for an inn restaurant. Noisy clamor around the bar area was replaced with silence and a person or two sitting drinking their ale. No people whispering at their tables and eating their food equally quietly. A single waitress scurrying to and from the kitchen with plates and cups in her hands. She approached the table of our heroes. "Hello, can I take your order?"  
  
"How is your chicken?" Lina asked.  
  
"Chewy. I'd go for the beef if I were you." She said with a smile. "I've been trying to tell it to the cook for years but he STILL won't listen to me." And she collected orders from everyone. "My name's Aidan, don't be afraid to yell if you need anything." And with that she turned and ducked back into the kitchen to deliver the order.  
  
"So I guess this is our last night together." Zelgadiss said, still hiding under his cloak hood. "Tomorrow I leave for Shuuko, so this is where I say 'goodbye'."  
  
"Really Zel?" Amelia asked. "Why not come back to Seryuun with us? I know my dad would be happy to see you again."  
  
"I don't need a reward." He sounded bored. "The city is too big anyway, I rather stay away from that kind of traffic."  
  
A large noise startled the group as they turned to see a drunken old man stirring up chaos with the other customer. He was swinging half-emptied beer mug around his head yelling inaudible things. The gang was just about ready to get up and leave (with the exception of Lina who still hadn't gotten her food) when the waitress reappeared from the kitchen.  
  
"What did I tell you about coming in here old man?" She said in a moderately harsh tone. The old man screamed something and took a swing at her. Luckily she dodged and swung a hard blow to his stomach, temporarily knocking him unconscious. Everyone watched with eyes wide as she dragged the man outside (this being remarkable in itself seeing as the man weighed more than twice as much as she did) and flung him onto his horse. She sent the horse on its way. "I thought I told you not to let him in." She yelled at the barkeep, who in return shrugged and muttered something about a tip.  
  
And with that Aidan rushed back into the kitchen with twelve plus plates and brought them to Lina and company. "Sorry you had to see that." She said with a smile, delivering meals to all. "He's been coming in here for a few weeks now, I've tried to ban him but none of these people seem to listen to reason. Enjoy your meals."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A few hours (and 42+ pounds of food) later everyone decided it would be best just to spend the night. Dark had already thrown itself upon the land like a never-ending shadow. Lina trudged up to the main counter "Um, we'd like two rooms if you can spare them."  
  
The same waitress was behind the counter, since no one else was apparently entering the restaurant. "Sure, all our rooms are open." She told the curious red head.  
  
"How can you afford to keep this place open without any customers?"  
  
"Oh, you all must be travelers." Aidan looked at the group. They WERE pretty strange looking, probably treasure hunters. "Tomorrow is the first night of the Lunar Festival. We never have an empty room. it brings in enough money to keep us open the rest of the year."  
  
"Wow! A festival!" Amelia cried. "What kind of festival?"  
  
"The Lunar Festival-" Aidan informed them "is to celebrate the resurrection of the Moon Dragon, the ancient god that resides in this area. Many people come from all over to stay for the twelve-day festival. Every night at midnight the moon glows a different brilliant color, and at the end of the twelve days it is said that the Moon Dragon appears in a guise to walk among his people." She smiled as she handed them their two room keys. "Of course no one ever sees the dragon. but it's rumored that if you catch the Moon Dragon in its human form it will grant you any wish."  
  
"Any wish?" Zelgadiss asked curiously with a hint of skepticism in his voice. "Is this god so powerful that it can grant ANY wish?"  
  
"It's just a rumor of course, but even the ancient shaman texts speak of it." Aidan replied.  
  
"Shaman texts? So you're a shaman too!" Lina exclaimed. "Zelgadiss is one of the most powerful shamans in the world."  
  
"Well . I'm not REALLY a shaman." The girl tried to explain. "I'll show you to your rooms." She said, trying to politely change the subject. Lina and company followed.  
  
After Aidan pointed out their rooms- "Girls on the left, men on the right." -and their baths "Girls go straight ahead, men go around the corner here and keep going to the end of the hall. You should all find what you need in your rooms. Good night everyone." And with that their hostess went back the main hallway to the front of the building.  
  
A/N: Whoo. very good. Now R&R minions! 


End file.
